Liquid cooled dynamo electric machines, and particularly such machines which utilize commutators are difficult to construct since the cooling liquid must be isolated from the commutator in order to prevent interference of the cooling liquid with the commutation. Cooling liquid can be conducted to the machine through special ducts formed within the stator, or other components of the machine structure. This, however, increases manufacturing costs and decreases the available cross-section of magnetic circuits.